1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the synthesis of silver nanoparticles, and particularly to the synthesis of silver nanoparticles from Pimpinella anisum using an extract of the plant seed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of their unique properties, noble metal nanoparticles have many practical applications in the field of medicine, biology, material science, physics and chemistry. Among the noble metal nanoparticles, silver metal nanoparticles in particular have received special focus for demonstrating good electrical conductivity, chemical stability, catalytic activity, and antibacterial activity. Conventional physicochemical methods for synthesis of silver nanoparticles, however, often require the use of toxic solvents, high energy consumption, and generation of by-products. As such, there is an urgent need to develop environment-friendly methods for synthesizing silver nanoparticles (Ag NPs).
Environmentally benign synthesis, or green synthesis, of nanoparticles can provide an eco-friendly, cost effective approach to synthesis of silver nanoparticles. Green synthesis of silver nanoparticles can facilitate large scale synthesis of silver nanoparticles and help promote research on and development of silver nanoparticles.
Due to their high anti-microbial activity, silver nanoparticles have been used in a variety of applications, including food, medicine, clothing, sunscreens, and cosmetics.
Thus, synthesis of silver nanoparticles from Pimpinella anisum seeds solving the aforementioned problems is desired.